prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC532
is the 32nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 177th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Miku, a friend of Komachi's sister, Madoka, is getting married and she requests Rin to make a crown design for her after seeing an accessory she made. Rin agrees but worries she isn't worthy of such a big responsibility. '' Summary Rin is on her way to Natts House when she stops by the Wedding Shop. She spots Komachi's sister, Madoka on her way out of it and questions this, only for Madoka to explain her friend is getting married. Later, Madoka and her friend, Miku, pay Natts House a visit with Rin. She happens to spot the bracelet design Rin made and suddenly asks Rin to make her a tiara, surprising everyone. They see her lack of confidence with her abilities and express their support for her. Rin starts to imagine what sort of wedding she would like and pictures an open wedding in a forest chapel, while Komachi imagines Natts requesting she marry him, Urara imagines a very flashy and fun for everyone type of wedding, while Karen mentions her desire for a Japanese-style wedding. Nozomi however, focuses more or less on the many dresses she'd like, along with eating a whole cake by herself, picturing her husband as Coco. She expresses disappointment when they reveal the cake is fake, except for the cutting piece. Seeing the girls do this, Milk can't help but think about her own wedding plans; marrying Coco as the King of Palmier Kingdom while Natts drives them. Later at school Rin gets to work designing and skips lunch, causing the others to worry about her. Komachi confirms this by speaking with Madoka, wondering if Rin can really keep doing this until the Ceremony occurs. After school, Rin gets paid a visit at home by Miku, who came in hopes of motivating her after noticing she is struggling. She explains that while she had fun hearing about everyone's own desires for their eventual wedding, she plans to have a somewhat small one with only close friends. Encouraged, Rin promises to make the best tiara for her. Eventually the wedding day arrives and Rin is extremely nervous. Miku heads off to change into her wedding gown, including the tiara Rin made when Gamao appears. He transforms the cake into a Kowaina and Rin hands the tiara to the Fairies for safe keeping before they transform. The Kowaina attacks them and Gamao attempts to steal the box with the Tiara in it- thinking the Dream Collet may be inside, but Dream is quick to snatch it away from him. After Gamao bluntly tells the girls that he doesn't care about things like this, Rouge gets angry and uses Rouge Burning in the Kowaina, with Dream finishing it off with Crystal Shoot. Miku finishes changing and reveals the gown she chose, along with the tiara. Everyone is amazed by how pretty she looks and the ceremony soon gets started. After finishing, Miku throws her bouquet for the crowd and surprisingly, Milk catches it. After she voices that she would get married next, with Coco, the five girls express annoyance with her. But Milk refuses to give the bouquet away, saying that she is also a maiden, causing everyone to start laughing. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Gamao *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Akimoto Madoka *Miku Major Events *After assisting in a handcrafting wedding assignment, Rin considers accessory making a full-time job. *Gamao meets Kawarino for the first time. *Gamao uses the new Kowaina mask for the first time to attack the Cures. Trivia *Komachi's idea of an interrupted wedding is similar to the climax of the 1967 film ''The Graduate. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes